One Fine Line
by Netrixie
Summary: There is a fine line between Love and Hate. A very, very fine line. DRARRY, HPDM, SLASH. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Listen, I know I'm not J.K.. It's just… sometimes it's so hard to admit!!

**Beta: ManhattanWitch. **Finally, my sister will beta something of mine!! I guess its just cuz this isn't a Snarry that she did it…

**Authours Note: **Yay for random smuttyness!! And I wanted a cute!subby!yet-oh-so-Slytherin!Draco. -grin-

**Title: **One Fine Line

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Harry spat as the Slytherin slammed into his shoulder. They were alone in the hallway, both of them late for whatever class they had- Harry Divination and Malfoy Ancient Runes- and in a hurry. But Draco could not resist the urge to taunt Potter, and did so.

"What, Potty? Afraid the big, bad Slytherin will infect you?" The low voice grated on Harry's nerves, and he spun around to face Malfoy, his face twisted with fury. Draco knew that look well- Harry always wore it in his presence.

"You better watch your mouth, Malfoy," he warned, his voice low and dangerous. Draco laughed, loving the fact that he was one of the few people in the world who dared to raise this unfettered fury from the other boy.

"Why? What are you going to do, Potter? The Golden Boy of Gryffindor wouldn't do anything to tarnish his reputation, would he?"

The mirthful, mocking questions made Harry's blood boil, and he dropped his bag as he moved towards Draco. "Stop while you're ahead, Malfoy."

Draco just smirked, knowing the expression would send Harry over the edge, dropping his own bag. "Why should I?" And Harry's reaction was exactly what he thought it would be.

Harry's fist was racing towards Draco's face before he could consciously think about it. The blonde ducked out of the way, though, and the fight was on. Gone were the thoughts about making it to class on time, gone were the thoughts of the repercussions of being in yet _another _fight. All that they could think about was the Now, and their opponent.

There was no concept of time as their fists crashed into ribs and faces, no concept of pain as they lashed out at their enemy. It was only when Harry pinned Draco up against the wall that they halted, and the unthinking rage inside Harry transmuted to something else- something unexpected. A slow, devious smile slid onto Harry's face.

"What's _this_?" he purred into Draco's ear, pressing his knee against the hardness that had formed expressly against Draco's wishes. Draco twisted in Harry's grasp, slightly frightened, but sneered at the Gryffindor.

"Are you so inept at life that you cannot even recognize an erection when you… _feel _one?" Draco's voice was mocking, but nothing could distract Harry now. The Boy-Who-Lived pushed against Draco, and smiled at the gasp that issued from his victims throat.

"Now, now, _Draco_," Harry said, not missing the shiver that wracked the blonde's delicate body as he spoke the Slytherin's given name, "no need to be snooty." Harry lowered his head to Draco's pale neck, watching the fluttering pulse point with glee. Here was what he had wanted for so long! Draco Malfoy, at his mercy and begging - if not yet, soon- for his touch. He grinned as he ghosted his lips over the throbbing vein, and smiled. The stuff of dreams, this, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Draco shuddered as _those_ lips passed over his throat. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, and he was torn. Did he want this to go further? Or did he want someone to come around the corner and break Harry away from him? But he had wanted this for so long that he wasn't about to wish anything that would tear those teasing, playful, wonderful lips from him.

Harry opened his mouth on the pale skin and dragged his tongue roughly down the smooth skin. Draco shivered, and an elegant hand came up to wrap around Harry's neck. Harry smiled against the intoxicating flesh, mouth still working the tantalizing skin. He loved Draco like this, loved the feel of absolute power over such an aristocratic, beautiful boy.

He moved his mouth slowly up the long elegant throat, smile firmly in place as he left his mark on the pale skin.

"Ha-Harr… _Potter?"_ Draco gasped as Harry buried his nose in the silky hair, breathing deeply of the luscious scent, and cursed himself for his lack of control, "Is this a good idea?"

Harry took a piece of alabaster skin between his teeth, worrying it playfully before relenting and releasing the skin. Straightening to look at Draco, he arching an eyebrow, and leaned in closer to the blonde. "What?" he said, his voice husky enough to rumble through Draco and straight to his groin. "You don't want this?" Harry leaned away, and Draco sucked in a much-needed breath.

Draco shook his head, trying to clear it, not negate the statement. "I asked if it was a good idea, not that I didn't want it." Harry smiled, an expression that affected Draco more than he'd care to admit.

"…good…" Harry's head dropped faster than Draco could process and before he could think about what Harry would do warm, silky lips were pressed to his. Harry swallowed his gasp of surprise and moved his lips more luxuriously than Draco would have thought possible. A moan ripped its way out of the blonde's throat, and he felt Harry's lips curve against his at the sound.

Harry swiped his tongue across Draco's lower lip, and the blonde hesitated for all of a second before parting his lips. But the feel of Harry's smooth, strong tongue exploring his mouth was too much for Draco, and he grabbed at Harry desperately. Harry chuckled, and slid his arms around the Slytherin, hoisting the smaller boy up and coaxing lean legs to encircle his waist.

Harry supported Malfoy's weight easily, making sure their pelvises rubbed together every now and then. Soon, though, Draco broke the kiss for the stronger urge to breathe, and Harry leaned his forehead on Draco's.

"Let's take this party to somewhere more private, shall we?" His deep whisper was enough to melt Draco's bones, and he hardly managed a nod. But Harry wasted no time once he had agreement, fitting his arms around Draco's waist securely and holding the blonde up. Forgetting that their bags lay on the floor, Harry carried Draco to an abandoned classroom in the next hallway, ignoring the death-grip Draco had on his neck.

When the door to the abandoned room had been shut and sealed against any intruders, Harry walked to a desk and set Draco on it. The Malfoy Heir's hands fell, and he looked up at Harry curiously. Still standing in the circle of the Slytherins legs, Harry stared down at Draco as if seeing him for the first time.

Silver eyes were liquid mercury with his need, and the pale skin was flushed a delicate pink. Full lips were bruised and parted, begging for another taste of Harry, and impeccable silver hair was mussed and disordered. Harry licked his lips, tasting traces of Draco. The blonde looked delicious.

Draco shifted as Harry stared at him, wondering what was going on in the Gryffindors mind. He didn't know what had come over him, to give into the bigger boy so fast, but so far he didn't care. Draco was honest enough to admit to himself that at some level he wanted what Harry was giving to him as much as Harry wanted to give it.

So he reached up and wrapped a hand around Harry's neck, and dragged the brunette closer. He didn't miss the wolfish smile curving Harry's lips, nor did he care, for all he wanted was those lips on his _now._

Harry was more than willing, if surprised, at Draco's readiness. But he went with it, unconscious of the smile. He plunged his tongue into the moist, hot, decadent cavern that was Draco Malfoy and groaned. Never had he tasted something so rich, so sinfully delicious. And he never wanted to taste anything else ever again.

Time seemed to slow as they explored, mapping out the areas of each others mouths. Harry reached up and unclasped Draco's robes, letting them fall carelessly to the floor. Harry hands began to roam, drifting over Draco's body as though they had a mind of their own. At first Draco didn't notice, caught up as he was in the sensations localized in his mouth, but soon his body reacted. A breath gasped out of him as Harry's hand slid under his uniform shirt, touching the skin gently. He broke off the kiss, throwing his head back and watching Harry from under his lashes.

The Gryffindor slid his other hand under the shirt and grabbed the hem, lifting the edge slowly. The blondes pale abdomen was revealed inch by scintillating inch, and Draco watched, delighted, as Harry's breath grew short and his eyes dark. Finally the shirt came over Draco's head and he sat, chest exposed to Harry's hungry gaze. Rough hands slid over his silky skin, exploring the new terrain.

Harry eagerly took in the sight of Draco Malfoy, old enemy and new lover, sitting on a classroom desk, topless, breath short and choppy, waiting for his touch. It was almost too much. Harry's hands went around Draco's waist, pulling the blonde closer to him, and crashed his lips down on the willing pair beneath him. Draco yielded readily, clutching Harry's shirtfront in desperation.

The kiss was violent, punishing, and Draco loved it. Loved the feel of Harry taking from him, taking and yet giving so much in return. His elegant hands unclasped Harry's robe, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten, as other things occupied his attention. Such as the buttons on Harry's uniform shirt.

Finally Harry's shirt came off, and Draco pressed their chests together, relishing the contact even as Harry felt his gasp of shock at the sensation. Draco rubbed against Harry, shamelessly going after what he wanted. He felt Harry's chuckle start deep inside the man's chest, felt it and didn't care that Harry was laughing at him.

Draco purred lowly as Harry's hands found his nipples, caressing the hard points gently. Harry was enthralled by the sound and broke their kiss to drop his head to Draco's chest. Draco gasped as Harry's warm lips surrounded his nipples, clasping a hand behind Harry's head to hold him there.

Harry laved the hard points eagerly, loving the feel of them under his tongue, and sucked harder. He felt Draco wrap a hand around his head to anchor him in place, and loved it. He switched his attentions to the other nipple, moaning at the feel of Draco's muscles moving under his lips. Soon enough, though, he raised his head and stared at Draco, willing the blonde to look at him.

And when he did, Harry smiled. Draco's face held confusion, an emotion that was swiftly replaced by anticipation as Harry's hands moved to his belt. As eager as he was, Harry made short work of the belt, button, and zipper. Before he slid the garment off Draco though, he glanced at the boy, as though asking one last time for permission. Because after this, Harry wasn't going to stop.

Draco read that clearly in Harry's verdant gaze, read it and dismissed it as unimportant. He wanted what Harry was about to give him, consequences be damned. So he put his hands on the desk and braced his weight, lifting his hips. He held that position for a moment before Harry reacted, but as the Gryffindor slid his pants off he licked his lips in nervousness.

Was this really what he wanted? Did he really want to do this with _Harry Potter_, of all people? But those questions evaporated as Harry trained his gaze on Draco's straining flesh. And with that, Draco was suddenly aware of how bad this situation could be. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune, naked on a desk in an abandoned classroom with his arch-nemesis and rival Harry Potter, sporting an erection that was so hard it hurt. He shivered as Harry licked his lips involuntarily, and stretched a hand towards the blonde.

His sole comfort was that this _was _Harry Potter, and while the brunette might hate him when he was in his right mind, he was too much of an honorable-goody-two-shoes to mention either of their lapses in judgment. He hoped.

But once again all thought was forced from his mind as a rough hand touched the inside of his thigh as though touching a precious heirloom. Draco sucked a surprised breath in, lowering his head to watch as Harry's hands explored him. Their golden tone was at odds with his alabaster flesh, but it was a good contrast. The hands that could wield the strongest magic known to man handled his skin reverently, and Draco could only wonder at that fact.

Quidditch calloused fingers traced paths on his unmarked, untouched skin, and the sensation sent shivers racing through Draco's body. His head rolled back, and he stared sightless at the ceiling of the classroom as Harry's hands sparked unknown pleasure inside his body.

Harry stared as Draco offered himself up, wondering at the change from his usual surly and snarky foe to this expectant and willing lover. The sight of the pale body, fairly glowing in the light of the classroom, was an aphrodisiac to the Gryffindor. Who would have thought that the sight of his rivals naked body would produce such a reaction in him? Or that he would ever even _want_ to see Malfoy's naked body?

As Draco arched under his touch, Harry moved closer and closer to his goal. The hard, turgid length beckoned him, but he was determined to take his time. Since he was probably never going to do this again, he wanted to get it right the first time. Gripping Draco's hips and ignoring the surprised gasp, Harry twisted Draco around on the desk, moving the blonde until he was sitting lengthwise on the tabletop.

The Slytherin looked at him questioningly, but Harry splayed one hand across Draco's chest and pushed against the pale skin. Slowly, Draco lowered his body onto the desk until he was lying longwise, his knees hanging off the table. His head stayed up, watching Harry curiously as the brunette went back to his explorations. Rough hands mapped out the inside of his thighs, teasing the blonde until his head dropped back onto the table.

Draco could only stare at the ceiling again as Harry once more roamed his flesh. There was such pleasure in this act, such pleasure in being totally not-in control, that Draco relished every touch. This was different, this was dangerous, and Draco wanted it.

His scrutiny of the ceiling was cut short by a warm breath, blown across the head of his cock. Draco shot upright in surprise, and stared. Somehow Harry had pulled a chair up to the desk Draco occupied, and was seated between the blonde's pale legs. Emerald eyes glanced up at Draco in puzzlement- that quickly turned to amusement.

Keeping his eyes trained on startled silver orbs, Harry leaned forward, and Draco sucked in a shuddering breath as Harry came closer. The Slytherin licked his suddenly dry lips, and Harry smiled slightly as he bent his head towards its task. Draco watched, stunned, as Harry's tongue slid out from between his lips and gently touched the blonde's straining member.

Draco arched back at the sensation, even as Harry's eyes slid shut from the sensuality of the act he was committing. His long tongue stroked Draco again, and the blonde cried out in ecstasy at the feeling. One golden hand reached up to Draco, pressing the blonde once more into the surface of the desk as Harry's other hand held Draco's jerking hips.

Harry moaned at the first taste of Draco, and went for another as he held the blonde down. He'd never expected the Slytherin to be so… responsive… but he wasn't complaining. Harry would have responsive over passive any day of the week. He dragged his tongue in long stripes down the length of Draco, smiling as he teased the boy.

Finally, Harry stopped his licking and positioned himself above Draco. The platinum haired boy was panting, and looked up at Harry, surprise written all over his face. _That isn't it, boyo, _Harry thought mirthfully, wanting to see Draco response to being swallowed whole. He licked his lips and lowered his head, smirking slightly to himself as Draco tried to sit up.

But Harry's hand still held him in place, and the blonde growled in frustration as he found he couldn't move. The sound changed quickly, however, becoming a throaty mewl that set Harry's blood on fire. The brunette sucked lightly on the head of Draco's cock, tongue flicking out to lick the slit. He moaned at the slightly salty taste of Draco's precome, and swirled his tongue around the head before taking more of Draco into his mouth.

Draco was in heaven, and the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. The feel of _that _mouth _there_… Gods. He struggled against the strong hands pinning him in place, instinct demanding he thrust into the warm cavern that was taking in more and more of him. _Merlin and Circe!_ The pleasure was more than he'd thought possible! A deep moan forced its way out of his throat, and he shivered as Harry chuckled.

The vibrations from Harry's throat crashed along Draco's nerves, raising him up and filling him with more pleasure than before. Harry tortured him relentlessly, and Draco loved it. He was slowly being swallowed by the Savior of the Wizarding World and he loved it. It was insanity, it was stupid, it was _heaven._

Harry relaxed his throat and dropped his head further, becoming nothing more than a sheath for Draco. Releasing the pressure on the Slytherin's chest, Harry waited, sucking lightly on the erection filling his throat. Draco moved immediately, thrusting into the burning cavern as he was freed to move. It was over in seconds, and Draco cried out as the orgasm wracked his body. Harry greedily swallowed Draco's seed, sucking and licking the surrounding area to make sure he got all of it.

Draco lay replete on the desk, a puddle of satisfied Slytherin, and Harry smiled as he gave Draco's limp cock one last caress. The blonde moaned- even in his current state of satiated bliss that made his cock twitch. Harry stood, and stayed between the smaller boys legs. Draco felt the gaze after a second, and after anther returned it.

Harry smiled as he saw that the Slytherin basking in the afterglow, pleased with his effort. Draco watched Harry from under half-raised eyelids, wondering what the Gryffindor wanted. Suddenly, he was aware of what had just happened. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor had just sucked on- and _swallowed- _his dick! A cold wave of nervous fear washed over him, and he panicked.

Sitting up, Draco reached for the first article of clothing to come to hand- Harry's robe, as it happened. But he was beyond caring. What had he been thinking? Letting the brunette take advantage of him like that? What could he do now?

Harry frowned as he watched Draco tremble and search for clothing. Sure- he's just given the boy a blow-job (and a damn good one too, if he could say so himself), surely the blonde had gotten one before? Harry sat on the desk next to Draco, facing the smaller boy. Draco froze, and regarded him cautiously. Harry reached a hand out to the blonde, but stopped short when Draco flinched.

Dropping his hand, Harry frowned again. "What's wrong, Draco?" he asked softly, not missing the blonde's reaction to his voice. But Draco shrugged further into Harry's robe, and ignored the question.

"Draco-" Harry cut himself off as Draco turned away, and began looking for his clothing. Grabbing the other boy's arm, Harry forced Draco to face him. "What's wrong? It was a blow-job, nothing more." Draco flushed furiously at the words, and yanked his arm free of Harry's hand. It did not escape his notice that Harry allowed him to get free, and he blushed once more.

"Nothing's wrong, Potter. Just let me go." Harry frowned. The boy had been begging for his touch mere moments earlier! Was the blonde that fickle?

"Listen Draco. I gave you that blow-job-" another furious blush, and Harry was beginning to get a bad feeling about that- "of my own free will. And you wanted it. So what's the problem?"

"There is no problem. I just want to get away from you now." Draco's mind was in an uproar. How could he have let this happen? How could he have given most of his virginity to his enemy? The one person almost guaranteed to hold this over his head? He started when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he turned to see Harry's gorgeous face looking at him with worry.

"Draco?" the brunette began, "is there anything I should know?" Draco was torn. Should he tell the Gryffindor that he'd never done anything more sexual than wank- and that alone with privacy spells up? At least- before today? Or should he tell the Saviour to fuck off and leave him alone?

Before he could change his mind, Draco spat it out. "I'm a virgin." _Good gods, he's going to hate me. _The thought kept Draco from looking at the Gryffindor, shame coloring his face with a pale pink flush, and he missed Harry's reaction.

The Gryffindor's eyes flew wide open, and he stared at the hunched and skinny form of Draco Malfoy in consternation. _A virgin? _Harry thought incredulously, _no way. _But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Draco's confusion at the slightest thing- his unexpected responsiveness. Harry suddenly felt like the worst sort of jerk, taking advantage of an innocent.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." Harry's voice was hoarse, and it startled Draco- both the sentiment and the tone. What did the Golden Boy have to be sorry about? Draco had let him do those things to him- wasn't it his fault? Harry must have read some of that on Draco's face, for his next words were addressed to those concerns.

"I took advantage of you, and I shouldn't have. Gods, Draco, I'm so sorry. Merlin- could you ever forgive me?" The Gryffindor's words were sincerely spoken, and Draco melted a little as he heard them. Harry sounded genuinely upset with himself, and willing to do anything.

But Draco just glanced up at the brunette swiftly before looking away again. "It's fine," he said, "you didn't know." And Draco should never have expected anything different from Harry, really. With all the rumours circulating the school about his so-called 'sexual exploits', Harry must have thought he wouldn't mind a quick fuck.

Draco snorted at the thought. _How ironic, _a small voice in the back of his mind whispered, _that the man you've been saving yourself for does you and thinks you're nothing more meaningful than a fast shag._

Shut up, Draco told himself fiercely, _I don't need to deal with that right now as well._ He felt Harry's eyes on the top of his head, and cautiously looked up to meet them. The Gryffindor was watching him, face thoughtful. Draco had a sudden moment of panic- _is he going to figure out why I let him do that to me?-_ before common sense reasserted itself. Harry would never think that, not in a million years.

But Draco's face was more expressive than he knew, and Harry understood some of what the blonde was thinking. And he was both pleased and confused by it. They'd been enemies for years, and Draco wanted a relationship with him? It was not the best path to have traveled to get to that end. But he couldn't find a fault in the blonde's logic- he'd though Malfoy was the hottest person in the school for years now. And to think- his feelings had been returned.

"Draco?" Harry said cautiously, and waited before Draco looked at him again before speaking, "Would you ever consider going out with me?" The look of shock on the Slytherin's face was worth the embarrassment of asking that question, and Harry waited, nervous.

Draco was stunned. The Golden Boy _wanted_ a relationship, even after he'd learned that Draco was a virgin? And how- why- would he want one? Did he want to be fuck-buddies? Or exclusive? Did he find Draco to be as gorgeous as Draco found him? And how had he gotten from apologizing for 'taking advantage' of the blonde to asking for a relationship?

"Why?" he asked suspiciously, and frowned when Harry smiled.

"Because I've wanted you since fourth year," the brunette said, grinning as Draco's eyes widened. "And I know that you want me as well."

Draco blushed again, wondering why he always did that in Harry's presence when nothing else could make him. But he couldn't deny the truth of Harry's statement. He _did _want the Gryffindor- had wanted him, in fact, for as long as he could remember.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm very demanding," he stated, spine unconsciously stiffening as he got his feet back under himself. Harry nodded, and did an admirable job of keeping his smile under control. "And I don't share."

"Good," Harry said, nodding. "Neither do I." Draco blushed prettily, and Harry stared. The boy was truly stunning.

Draco went on. "This had better be worth my time-"

"Oh, I'll make it worth your time," Harry purred, earning another blush from Draco. The blonde stammered for a moment, then frowned.

"Don't interrupt me, Harry." Harry nodded again, pretending obedience. With a faint smile, Draco added, "And no 'experimenting' with other people, or 'let's just try it with a third' nonsense. I. Don't. Share."

He glared at Harry expectantly, and Harry dutifully repeated the phrase. "You don't share. Good, I got it." Draco sniffed, then relented. Now that he was setting the rules and generally being obeyed by Harry he was more firmly in control of his emotions.

"And, last, I want to go public." Harry raised an eyebrow. That was a big step for a relationship that was still in the planning stages. Draco misinterpreted the gesture, and said, "Well, not right away. After some time, about a week, that would be nice."

Harry had to ask. "Um, why would you want to do that?" Draco pouted unconsciously, and Harry barely refrained from reaching over and capturing those kissable lips.

"You're mine, and no one else can have you." A frown marred Draco face, and he added sulkily, "and that Weasley bitch can shove her crap up her ass." Harry barked a laugh, startled at Draco's outburst. True, Ginny had been clingy recently, but Harry hadn't cared. He'd been gay for as long as he'd known the youngest Weasley, but she refused to believe him. And now that Voldemort wasn't a factor anymore, she kept saying 'you don't have to hide behind the 'I'm gay' mask anymore, Harry. We can be together now.'

It was a load of crap in Harry's opinion as well, and he was inclined to agree with Draco on that. Draco watched Harry patiently as he waited for the laugh to die down, and Harry reached out and pulled the Slytherin into his lap, Gryffindor robe and all.

"Deal," he said, cupping Draco's cheek and staring into pools of suddenly liquid mercury, "all of it." Harry finally gave into his temptation and kissed those beautiful, bruised and pouted lips, moaning at the sensation. He'd never get enough of these lips, he knew, and he never wanted to let Draco go.

Draco responded enthusiastically. Apparently, now that he knew Harry was his and only his for as long as he wanted, Draco was more than content to have his lips sucked and nibbled and licked, as Harry was now doing. He melted into the kiss, momentarily berating himself for the ease at which he gave up control, before focusing entirely on the tactile sensations Harry was releasing inside of him.

Harry pulled away, flushed and ready for round two (or one, for him), and rested his forehead against Draco's. "Do we have to go to anymore classes today?" Draco laughed at the question. He'd just been wondering the same thing. Harry went on. "Because I know this Head Boy who has his own rooms. And that would be so much better than an old tabletop."

Draco lifted his head and grinned at Harry. "Oh? You do?" Harry nodded seriously, and Draco cracked a smile. "Then by all means. We shouldn't waste such a thing."

They grinned at each other, and Harry gathered Draco into his arms as he swung his legs over the edge of the table and stood. Frowning at the mess they had made, Harry smiled when it all disappeared. Gods, he loved wandless magic. Calling out _tempus_, he checked the time and saw with relief that it was well into the class period. No one should be out in the halls now.

"You ready?" he asked his armful, and Draco's sultry smile sent Harry's blood boiling. "Right," Harry said a bit breathlessly, "Tell me where to go."

_There might be a sequel, if you guys want it enough! LOL!- anyway- I hope you all enjoy it!_

_Ta!_

_Netrixie_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Listen, I know I'm not J.K.. It's just… sometimes it's so hard to_ admit!!_

**Beta: ManhattanWitch-** for most of it.

**Authours Note: **you people-- I mean, really. Some 60-odd reviews, all begging me for a sequel, and you thought I'd never post it? Ha! Like I'd pass up any excuse to revisit this fic. Even though I promised the sequel sometime last year… (cringe)

**WARNINGS::: **Rimming, male-on-male sex, blowjobs, homophobic tendencies from Weasley's and subsequent Ginny-bashing…

**Title: **One Fine Line

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron whined, "Where's Harry?" Hermione sighed as she ignored Ron's question for the fifth time. Resisting the urge to slam her head into the nearest wall, she stared fixedly at the student in front of her. The first time Ron had asked where their friend was, Hermione had also been worried, and had answered the question to the best of her ability.

But really- aside from 'maybe he's running late', and 'perhaps the Headmaster needed to speak to him', there was little else to add. This was _Harry, _of all people, and since he'd killed off Voldemort in the beginning of seventh year, he'd been different. He'd hidden from his 'adoring' public by any means necessary, and often Hermione and Ron were left in the dark.

And Harry had taken to hiding from his housemates as well, ever since Ginny had begun dogging him. Hermione snorted, tuning out Ron's inane babble to listen to her own thoughts. Ginny. The stupid, dumb, _girl_ didn't even realize that she'd pushed Harry away all by herself with her incessant chatter. "Harry, lets do this," and "Harry, lets do that," no wonder the poor boy hid whenever he saw her. And the stupid bint thought Harry was pretending to be gay so she could chase him.

Ugly, stupid, bitch. Hermione, needless to say, did not like Ginny.

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts when she rammed into Seamus' back. Frowning, she peered around the taller Gryffindor, wondering what the hold up was. But what with her being one of the shortest in her year, and the mass of bodies in front of her, Hermione saw nothing.

She frowned, then marshaled her features and shoved her way through the crowd, shouting over the noise, "Head Girl! Coming through!"

Obediently the press of students parted, and Hermione froze at what she saw. The students were standing around in a circle, surrounding what they had found. One ratty Muggle book bag lay on the floor, and Hermione's gaze went to the other item slowly, not wanting to see what she was about to. A pristine, silver messenger bag was laying on the floor a few feet from Harry's bag, and Hermione pursed her lips.

Trading uneasy glances with Ron (who was much better when it came to actually finding Harry than just talking about it), Hermione turned to Dean.

"Dean?" The boy looked up at her in question, and Hermione went on grimly. "Please get Professor McGonagall." He nodded, and left. Hermione turned back to the remaining students and glowered at them.

"You'd better be gone by the time I finish counting to one," she said, and the Gryffindors (including Ron) bolted. They knew better than anyone that when Hermione started counting, you did what she wanted. She had a _nasty _temper.

"…ten… nine…" Hermione began, smiling inside as she noticed the fast disappearing act the rest of her House had pulled, "…six…five…" By the time she'd gotten to "one", only three students were left, Slytherins the lot of them. Hermione grinned evilly, and pulled out her wand.

Within seconds Hermione's hexes were chasing the remaining students and the rest of the hallway was empty. Seven minutes later Dean reappeared with McGonagall, and left the two women alone. McGonagall stared at the bags, a curious combination of shock and acceptance flitting over her face.

"Who found the bags, Ms. Granger?" she asked, still eyeing said items.

Hermione shrugged, thinking back, and replied, "I'm not sure, Professor. By the time I arrived, there was a crowd standing around them and no one said who had seen them first." Hermione paused, then added, "though the Slytherins seemed particularly reluctant to leave."

Minerva glanced up sharply at the Head Girls statement, eyes narrowing as she thought of the possibility that a Slytherin had planned this. But neither boy had been heard from or seen since before the previous class, and neither were known cutters. Minerva sighed, and passed a hand over her eyes.

"Alright. I will inform the Headmaster of this-" she waved her hand through the air, looking for the right word- "fiasco. In the mean time, Ms. Granger, I want you to see what you can find out." Hermione nodded, and turned to leave as Minerva waved her wand at the forlorn bags. They separated, both lost in their own thoughts now, wondering what on earth could have happened.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, if you so much as think about stopping I _will _kill you."

Harry grinned at the breathless, imperious statement, chuckling softly as he ran one hand down Draco's smooth thigh. The blonde gasped, and glared down at Harry from the head of the bed. "You stopped!" The affronted Slytherin said, silver eyes shooting daggers at the Gryffindor.

Harry chuckled absently, ignoring Draco for the moment, and watched his hand move in slow, gentle circles on Draco's skin, marveling at the contrast in color. His skin was golden from heritage and an ability to tan, but Draco was pale, so pale. Alabaster, ivory, porcelain, cream- all these words couldn't describe the tone of the other boys skin. And with Harry's warm colouring such a distinctive contrast, the effect was even more surreal.

Though- and Harry had to smile- not all of Draco's skin held the same snowy shades. His chest was flushed a rich pink hue, his nipples a dark rosy red that stood out against the coloration of his chest. The same rich hue that painted his torso dusted his cheeks, making the brilliance of Draco's eyes even more noticeable. The eyes that were still glaring at him, Harry saw with a slight smile, though they were cloudy with the haze of lust that filled the blonde.

Harry licked his lips as his attention was brought even lower, to the centerpiece of the Draco-buffet. Tall, thick, and demanding Draco's erection stood before him, and Harry sucked in an appreciative breath as his eyes caressed the sight before him. The perfect cock was an angry red, practically yelling at Harry itself for the torture the Gryffindor was inflicting on it and it's owner.

Harry kept on with his sensual massage, waiting until Draco's head had fallen against the pillows to lick a thick stripe up the underside of his shaft. Draco sat up with a gasp, propping himself up on his elbows as he felt that warm tongue touch him again and again. Harry moaned in appreciation as he shifted his prone position between the blondes legs, eyes fluttering shut as he kitten-licked Draco.

Draco wanted to die from the sensations racing through his body. Harry had an obsession with his dick, it seemed, and could hardly stand to leave the organ alone. Not that Draco particularly minded- really- seeing as how he'd come twice already today just from Harry's incredible mouth and hands. His hands twisted in his sheets, and he felt Harry smiling around his mouthful.

Draco's breath was coming in short, choppy gasps as Harry swallowed him down, the feel of the head of his dick meeting and then passing into the Gryffindor's throat almost too much to handle, no matter how familiar he was becoming with the sensation. Harry swallowed continuously, knowing that the feel of his throat tightening convulsively around Draco would drive the blonde insane.

Gripping the sheets with stiff fingers, Draco let his hips jerk up and into Harry's mouth. The Gryffindor allowed the motion, though his hands tightened on Draco's hips, restricting the blonde's movement. The short jerks slid in and out of Harry's throat, no more than an inch in each direction but still making both groan in ecstasy.

Harry withdrew reluctantly, but the sight of Draco writhing on the bed, flushed, panting, and dripping with his saliva was more than worth it. Harry licked the tip of Draco's stiff dick, moaning at the salty taste of the precome. Draco gasped in shock at the action, and threw his head back against the pillows in reaction.

Harry took his time savoring the delicacy that was the Slytherin, and he smiled to himself as he listened to Draco's faint whispers. Broken words tumbled from Draco's mouth, encouragements and threats all wrapped up into one neat, tidy package of need. Harry paused for a swift moment, wondering what he wanted to do next, and how to go about it. Did he want Draco to come just yet? Or did he want to torture the blonde some more? His smirk was pure sinful decadence. Ah, if only all of the decisions in his life were like this…

Pulling completely away from the blonde, Harry sat between the Slytherin's legs and surveyed his work. Draco panted in want, eyes slit and clouded, body tense against the sheets as he struggled to gain control of his breathing. Another delightfully wicked smirk crossed Harry's face as a thought came to him, and it only widened as Draco noticed and raised a brow.

Harry slipped a hand under Draco's hip and rolled the blonde onto his stomach, running a hand over the teens' pale skin before pulling the hand away. Draco looked at Harry over his shoulder suspiciously, no doubt wondering what the Gryffindor was going to do to him. Harry smiled, and covered the slim body with his own, pressing his chest to Draco's back.

Draco gasped at the contact. Harry was only naked from the waist up, but he could still feel the hard ridge of the other boys erection pressing into the crack of his arse through the denim of Harry's jeans. A shudder ran through Draco, along with a wave of heat that left goosebumps in it's wake. Harry set his nose against silky hair, breathing deeply of the scent that was purely Draco, but carefully making sure that he didn't crush the smaller teen.

With his hands running along Draco's sides and arms, Harry began his newest exploration. With every touch Draco would gasp, with every lick he would moan, with every nibble he'd try to arch his back. Harry loved the responsiveness of the other teen, loved the fact that he and he alone was the one to teach the youngest Malfoy these pleasures, and that he was the only one in the foreseeable future who would be allowed to.

It was with that thought in mind that Harry traveled down Draco's back, licking and sucking and tasting every inch of the teen that he could reach. When he dipped his tongue into the crack at the top of Draco's arse the blonde squeaked, and looked over his shoulder at Harry with wide eyes. The Gryffindor looked up in amusement, knowing exactly what was going through the blonde's head at that very moment.

"Trust me, Draco," he said, his voice husky and deep with need. Eyes still wide Draco nodded, and watched as much as he could over his shoulder. Harry grinned at the Slytherin's need to know exactly what he was doing, but bent back to his task. His tongue traced a thin stripe down the crease, and Draco whimpered in the back of his throat as Harry pointed his tongue and outlined the perfect rosebud he found.

Harry grinned at the response, and repeated the motion, loving the sounds coming from above him. His pointed tongue teased the blonde for a few more moments before departing the area, and though Draco whined in disappointment Harry continued on with his exploration. Harry explored the curve of Draco's arse with his hands and tongue, memorizing the area and traveling further down.

Hips, thighs, knees, and calves were worshipped, and delicate ankles were licked and sucked as Harry came to them. Draco's elegant feet were gathered up in his hands, Harry pressing a kiss to the smooth tops of both them before moving back up to Draco's arse. Harry took a hold of Draco's hips and raised them, giving the Gryffindor more access to the area.

Harry took a great delight in provoking all sorts of intriguing noises from his Slytherin, and as he pressed a close-mouthed kiss to one smooth globe he chuckled deep in his throat. Draco's back was arched as he waited for whatever Harry would do, and as the Gryffindor began to lick and kiss his way across the alabaster flesh the moans and whimpers were music to his ears.

It was only when Draco was panting for breath that Harry removed himself from the enticing rosebud and sat back, waiting for Draco to gather his wits. Before long the blonde was glaring at Harry over his shoulder, demanding that the other teen continue. But Harry had other plans, and held up one hand. While Draco had been busy catching his breath, Harry had coated his fingers in a thick, slippery gel.

Draco's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously as Harry's grin grew. The Slytherin dropped his body onto the bed and rolled over onto his back, watching Harry with a slightly wary expression on his face.

"Only if you want to, Draco." Harry said as the other teen stared at the lubed fingers as though they were the personification of the devil. "Only if you want to."

Draco's brow creased as he thought, and after a moment a shiver ran through the blonde. "Alright," he said, shrugging and laying back against the pillows, "I guess we can."

Harry nodded in understanding of what the blonde _didn't_ say. It was alright for now, but if Draco wanted to stop at any time Harry would immediately.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't find them?" Severus' sharp voice washed over Hermione, but she didn't let it bother her. By this point in her school career, she was more than used to the man's ways.

"I mean that I cannot seem to find them anywhere. They're not on the grounds, they're not in the library, they're not in the Forest. And if they are separated for whatever reason, they are still not in those places. I cannot find them."

Minerva intervened before Severus could do more than frown, asking Hermione, "Has anyone else seen them?"

"No, ma'am. And I've even asked some of the First Years. No one knows where they are." Hermione waited as Severus and Minerva exchanged a glance, before looking away from each other and sighing.

Minerva was the one who responded to Hermione's curious look, saying tiredly, "We have to bring it up to the Headmaster now. And hopefully he can do something about it."

Hermione nodded her understanding, and watched as her two Professors turned away from her and walked down the Hallway to the Headmasters office. She wished them luck silently, and went back to her own search.

* * *

"What do you mean, you won't find them?" Severus' voice was strained as he refrained from making a sarcastic comment about Albus' _abilities _to find the two, and glanced at Minerva with a pained expression. The woman pursed her lips in agreement, and glared at Dumbledore.

"Albus, they need to be found. What if one or both of them were hurt and they couldn't get back? We need to find them, and if they are alright we need to punish them. They cannot keep getting into these fights."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily, and he sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his chin. "I can assure you in all confidence that, wherever they are, they are not hurting each other. I would no more interrupt their peace-making than I would an assembly of the Wizengammot." This was a bogus claim, as both of his Professors knew without a doubt that he'd crashed many a Wizengammot in his life, and most even not his own country's.

But they couldn't call him on it, and as they made their escape they glanced at each other in commiseration. The old man was loosing it, and this only confirmed that belief in them. Dumbledore watched them leave, the twinkle in his eyes brightening. If only his two Professors knew what the boys were doing right now… if only. A smile curved the Headmaster's lips before he went back to his work.

They wouldn't find Harry until he was well and truly ready to be found. Albus had taught him that much, at least.

* * *

Harry very gently knelt between Draco's thighs, smoothing the pale skin with one hand as he let the Slytherin grow used to his presence there and what it meant. When Draco's breathing had evened out Harry began stroking the inside of the porcelain thighs, moving upwards slowly until he reached the crux of the blonde's legs. He let his hands wander as Draco began to move underneath him, and only when the blonde began to moan in need did Harry start to do anything.

Slowly, as Draco nervously watched, Harry trailed one slick finger down the blonds and very, very gently just let it rest on the tight little hole. Draco sucked in another nervous breath, but Harry took his time, and Draco managed to relax. In mere moments, it seemed, Harry's finger was inside Draco and the teen was remembering how to breathe around the awkward sensation.

But Harry didn't let the blond dwell on the situation for long- his free hand wrapped around Draco's straining cock and suddenly the blonds attention was split two ways- and somehow Harry had two fingers- three- inside him and there was _something _that the Gryffindor was touching that made sparks explode behind Draco's eyes and his breath come short.

Harry watched in silent delight as the Slytherin responded to his touch, and for a while he contented himself with feeling Draco tense and shake around his hand. But soon enough, Harry pulled his hands free, and gripped Draco's hips. Draco looked up at him, his wide silver eyes hazy with clouds of lust, and Harry grinned tightly.

But the sight of the Slytherin as he was- stretched and prepared and open and waiting for Harry- was almost too much for the Gryffindor to resist, and he didn't try to any longer. With one long stroke, Harry was inside Draco, and the blond was arching off the bed, fingers scrabbling at Harry's back and shoulders and arms- whatever he could reach- and staring at Harry as he tried to get used to the feel of Harry _inside _of him.

Draco felt the sharp ping of pain, but it was encompassed and overwhelmed by the pleasure that having Harry inside of him brought.

Harry… was _inside_ of him- and Draco could feel _every inch_ of the Gryffindor and it was kinda of weird, but he was getting used to it _and then Harry moved_.

Draco's world exploded with the sensation, the pleasure burning through his soul and leaving its trace everywhere, and he arched off the bed, keening in shock. Harry gripped his hips tighter and thrust himself even harder into the blond, face rigid with the determination to last longer than Draco.

But there was no competition- Draco was flying, higher than the birds- every forceful thrust of Harry's sending him higher, and he knew he would reach the end soon. Harry twisted his hips and Draco cried out at the new sensation, squeezing his eyes shut until he saw the stars that had previously been confined to his mind, and Harry continued.

There was nothing else for the two of them- the only thing that existed in their world was the other, and they strove towards their common goal with a determination that would have shocked anyone who witnessed it. For Draco, there was only the thrust and pull of Harry's body- his entire being was focused on it and he couldn't even think about anything else.

Harry knew he wasn't going to last any longer, and reached a hand out to Draco, grabbing him by the neck and hauling him upright, pulling him into his lap and claiming the Slytherin's mouth as his own.

Draco whimpered as the new position brought new pleasures, and wrapped his arms around Harry. They moved as one- a long, continuous ripple that they both created, that they both needed. And when Harry grabbed Draco's dick and pumped it, the Slytherin cried out in ecstasy and came, shuddering, all over Harry's hand.

Harry hissed as Draco tightened around him, and gave up, letting himself come. They stayed in their embrace, panting, arms wound around each other, until they could think again.

Draco pulled away from Harry weakly, and smiled at the sight of the Gryffindor's red-from-exertion face. He pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips, and rested his head against the other boys shoulder.

Harry held Draco as close to him as he could, and breathed.

* * *

"Harry James Potter, you will listen to me this instant of I will never help you with your History of Magic papers ever again!"

Harry jerked his attention back to Hermione, alarmed at the threat, and smiled winsomely. The brunette sighed, but held onto her anger long enough to shake her finger at Harry and frown.

"I'm sorry Hermione. What were you saying?"

Harry really didn't mean to just tune his best friend out, but when he was sitting right across from Draco, he couldn't help himself. The blond captured all of his attention, without even appearing to try, and it was one of Harry's favorite activities to just sit and watch the Slytherin.

Of course, Draco knew Harry did this, and acted as distracting as possible, but Harry couldn't be annoyed. He doubted he'd ever be annoyed at the blond ever again.

Hermione huffed in exasperation as Harry zoned out again, and gave up trying to say anything to him. She didn't know what was going on, but ever since he and Malfoy had gone missing three weeks ago, Harry had been acting strange.

Granted, there had been no fights among the two rival Houses for the same length of time, but Hermione was a pessimist. For all she knew, the fighting would start back up tonight and then Harry would be off chasing Malfoy to beat his ass for one imagined insult or another.

Hermione turned back to her dinner, ignoring Ron for the moment (''Mione, _why_ does Snape insist on giving us essays that we never do anyway???!!!') and froze. Ginny was making her way up Gryffindor Table, eyes centered on Harry and a predatory gleam in her eyes.

"Harry..." Hermione hissed under her breath, and Harry turned towards her with a question in his eyes. With a jerk of her head, Hermione indicated Ginny, and the green-eyed teen scowled, and straightened his back for the fight.

Harry glared as Ginny made her way over, the girl obviously thinking she as being sexy about it. But he was immune- now more than ever- and all he saw of her supposed sexuality was 'slut' and 'skank'. The youngest Weasley stopped next to Harry and smiled down at him, fluttering her lashes.

Harry briefly wondered how anyone could fall for someone who looked like _that_, but pushed the thought out of his head.

"Can I help you, Ginny?" He tried to make his voice as cold as possible, but unfortunately the mere fact of a response was enough to goad her on.

"Hey, Harry." she simpered, and Harry leaned back in automatic disgust. "What are you doing this weekend?" By now all of Gryffindor was eagerly watching the interaction, wondering how Harry would put her down, when the whole Hall suddenly fell quiet. Harry saw Hermione's eyes widen as she looked over his shoulder, and grinned. He _knew_ what was happening, and stayed quiet.

"I'm afraid Potter has plans," an icy voice replied for him, and Harry saw the blond come up next to him out of the corner of his eye. "You can go and whore for someone else now."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as she looked at Draco, and her voice was venomous as she replied. "Why are you answering for him, Malfoy? Harry can talk on him own. He doesn't need _you_ to speak for him." She turned back to an opening smirking Harry, and frowned. "Harry?" Her voice was suddenly uncertain, and Harry couldn't resist.

"Well, Ginny-" Harry broke off as Draco hissed, and gripped his shoulder hard enough to hurt. Harry subsided with another grin, and Seamus began to giggle like a little girl.

"Shut. Up. Potter." With that, Draco turned to Ginny and sneered. "Fuck off, Weaslette." As she gasped in outrage, Draco kept speaking. "Potter is taken, go back to your-" Draco waved a hand like he couldn't find the word, and smirked- "fellow sluts, and stalk someone else. He isn't interested." By now Seamus had developed into full-fledged laughed, and Dean had joined him. Neville was looking on, wide-eyed, and Hermione could only shake her head in disbelief as she finally understood everything that had happened over the last three weeks.

Ginny's cheeks turned blotchy, and she ran away covering her face with her hands. The Hall broke up into loud conversations as everyone talked about what they had just seen, and Harry grinned up at Malfoy.

Before anyone thought to question Harry or Draco, who was still standing by him, Harry smirked. "Oh, I like it when you go all dominating on me." Draco struggled to conceal the blush that was threatening to color his cheeks, and looked away. Harry slung an arm around the Slytherin's waist and pulled him close, uncaring of the fact that the entire Gryffindor clan- minus a Weasley- were watching.

"I think," he murmured, "that we'll have to try it sometime soon." Draco paled at Harry's words, but as they sank in he blushed. A bright, vibrant blush that suffused his entire face, his neck and his ears, and Harry chuckled as he knew it was spreading to other areas as well.

"Come- sit here," he said as Draco tried to deal with the images his very fertile imagination was providing him with, and helped the still- shocked Slytherin into an open space.

"What did you _do_ to him, Harry?" Seamus asked, still giggling occasionally, and Harry raised a brow as he looked over.

"What do you _think_?" he responded, and shook his head as the other Gryffindor was set off laughing again, bracing himself against Dean, who still hadn't stopped.

"Gryffindor's," Harry muttered, and flinched as a sharp elbow jabbed him in the ribs. As he met a certain Slytherin's mortified glare, he knew he was going to pay tonight, but he didn't care. He pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips, fitted his arm snuggly around the trim waist, and smiled happily at Hermione, who snorted.

* * *

"Three galleons, Minerva, theres a dear." Albus chuckled happily as he collected his winnings, ignoring a glaring Severus and a flushed Minerva, and counted. Six galleons, all his, just because the other two Professors' couldn't see what was right in front of their faces.

Albus smiled as he watched Draco settled down at the Gryffindor Table, and chuckled once more.

Ahh, how he loved being right.

_

* * *

_

Ok. That's it for this fic lol. NO MORE SEQUELS!!

_Haha, but that's really all there is for this one. Thanks for all the reviews (OMG sooooo many I love you all) and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. Thanks again!_

_Netrixie_


End file.
